What A Wicked Game To Play
by lovelyghost
Summary: When a sea witch convinces a young mermaid named Isadora to commit the ultimate taboo for the sake of getting her brother back, she's thrust into a new world.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters of the show. I do, however, Isadora and Jona.

This first chapter is about Isadora and Jona, but don't worry Ed & Al will be making an appearance in the next chapter.

**Four years ago**

Long black locks danced in the water as she laid still. Her skin - from the waist up - was as pale as the moonlight while the rest of her body remained strange. Instead of legs extending from the figure, the female was covered with blue iridescent scales with an oversize fin where her feet should be. Jona wasn't quite sure what sort of beast laid before him in his cast iron tub. She was otherworldly and something only fantasy could conjure up. Reaching into the water, his rough calloused fingers stroked the softness of her cheeks in awe. This creature was obviously real, but he couldn't help wondering when did she come from.

While lost in his daydream, cerulean blue eyes slowly blinked open under the water. At first everything was hazy, but as she began to focus her vision she realized something horribly wrong. Before Jona could even draw himself back from the creature, an arm shot out with the water acting as an extension of her just gripping tightly at his neck. As she rose out of the water, she slammed him against the wall with so much force that she could hear a groan leave his lips. Yet even with pain coursing through his frail body, he saw in her eyes so much fear.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Her voice shook as the fingers loosened enough for him to catch his breath.

"M-my name is Jona, I found you lying in the middle of a forest…" He answered slowly, "Currently you are in Dublith."

"Dublith? I never heard of such a place…." Her confusion and fear only increased, but she didn't suspect the man to be lying. As she lowered him close to the ground, the creature's the arm lost its form and splashed down to the floor as she lowered her own arm. Leaning against the tub, she gripped the sides. She couldn't remember how she ended up here except for -

"The witch." She said suddenly only dragging him into her confusion as she continued talking. "S-she told me that in order to bring my brother back I needed a sacrifice." _Equivalent Exchange. _Jona thought to himself. "So I sacrificed myself because, well heh…" A small laugh left her lips, "Father always preferred Ezekiel over me...he needs kings to rule his kingdom; not princesses."

As she spoke, he couldn't help, but to make his way over to her and placing a hand over hers. She didn't flinch or shriek away from him, she just stared at him for a moment before resting her forehead against his shoulder. Her entire body curled toward him as she let out the loudest sob he had ever heard - human or not. He couldn't imagine the sort of life she had been through, but what was certain this woman was tricked into a form of human transmutation.

Once the tears subsided, he let her rest for the time being just tucking a folded towel underneath her head. There was no point in talking now, he would just have to give her rest. Jona figured she had been through enough already.

The next morning she awoke to the sunlight peeking through the window. She wasn't used to being so close to the brightness that she ducked under the water the best she could. Shifting her body so that her tail hung slightly out. She felt trapped, but safe at the same time. Isadora wasn't sure how long or when she fell asleep, but she knew that she needed to apologize to her savior. Land walkers were frail as far as she could see and she had treated him so roughly.

Looking down at her hands, she clenched them tightly. She promised herself she would never use _that _again for a weapon and yet, she caused harm to someone. While she could feel so much disappointment welling up inside, she just let it go immediately. "I must apologize…" She wasn't sure how to though, she was trapped in this small tub. "Tsk, that witch lied to me when she said she'd bless me...thrusting me on land without legs to help me…" She mumbled as she looked her tail - glared even.

On land, she was useless and trapped, but in the sea she was free to go as she pleased. Now though? She didn't even know where home was anymore. Bringing her head back up to the surface, she had come face to face with her savior. A small yelp left her lips as she splashed her tail causing her to soak him. Covering her face, she just groaned.

"I'm so sorry, sir...I didn't mean...first I hurt you a-and now I-I sorry, if you wish to get rid of me then I understand…" Isadora spoke the words so fast as she bowed her head to him.

Only instead of anger, she received a light laugh, "It's fine, child. I'm not upset. I should be the one apologizing to you." Jona said warmly as she looked up to him, "I've scared you twice when you're obviously not from this world. Everything must be frightening and strange."

"It is...It has always been banned to come on shore, but I can't understand why did that witch bring me here. She said I had to pay a toll and suddenly I was in a white room." She felt that she could tell this human everything, she didn't know why, but even in such a short time she found comfort in him. "I remember someone grinning at me, telling me that instead of a toll...he'd give me a gift, but it would cost me…" Isadora tried to remember what the gift was, but nothing could come to mind.

Suddenly she felt a sharp excruciating pain coming from her tail and just scream as if she was being torn apart. As she looked down, the water glowed with a red flash only causing more damage than good. She couldn't figure out what was happening, but as soon as she tried to kick up her tail out of the water a leg appeared instead.

"How?" Jona began.

"I-I-I don't know...I've never - " Isadora stopped to think for a moment and then whispered, "Instead of a toll I'll give you a gift instead. The place you're going you'll require these, but if away from a source of water for too long and you'll surely die...gone away like foam of the sea…" She didn't feel like she was speaking the words, it felt like someone was using her to say the words. One thing she did know was that this was no gift, but a curse.

She stayed silent for a bit unsure what to say so instead the old man filled in the silence. "In this world, you mustn't tell others what you just told me." He said in a serious tone, "Here you will be punish or worse killed. I'm not sure what it is calling in your country, but here human transmutation is a grave sin...people can't come back…" She turned to him with anger in her eyes, but she couldn't so much as raise her voice because the look in his eyes were so sad and so pained that it made her wonder.

From then on, Isadora lived with Jona. He was a father that she never had and she loved him with all her heart. He taught her how to walk which she still struggled with from time to time, but she quickly caught on. He showed her the city, met the people of it. She learned so much from him even the magic - alchemy of this world. Jona knew that from even their first meeting, Isadora had gift and she was more than willing to learn. Granted she was still afraid of the power she possessed. Shifting between legs and her tail never got easier, but she learned to deal with the pain that came with it.

**One Years Ago**

"There are so many other paths, but a dog of the military? Are you sure, Isadora? Once you make this decision there is no going back." Jona, now in about his eighties, asked.

Isadora was about sixteen years old now, at least that was something that stayed the same in both worlds. She had grown taller than when she and Jona had first met. She smirks a little whenever she stood beside him because instead of looking up at him, she joked about looking down at him. _When did he get so small?_ She wondered. Three years being with the man seemed so long and yet so short. She learned so much, but still didn't feel like enough.

She twiddled her thumbs as she focused on his questions before those cerulean blue eyes focused on his own golden ones. "Yes, I'm sure. The only way I'm ever going to figure out what happened to me is by becoming one. The military has the resources I need. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, that's the last thing I want to do, but...I have to do this whether you approve or not." She never faltered, she didn't look away from him. She wanted him to know that no matter what, he wasn't going to change her decision.

A silence fell between the two as the staring contest commenced, but Jona was the first to blink only letting the girl to have a smirk form on her lips. Even without words, there was an understanding between the two.

"You win, _but _- " He began.

"There's always a but with you," She responded and motioned him to continue once he gave her a slight frown.

"You need to see a woman in town, her name is Izumi."

"Why?"

"If you're going to join the military you'll need to know how to fight. While you're excellent with your water alchemy, you need to train your body. Just say that Jona, sent you."

She couldn't argue with that, he was right and he knew it. While she was great at keeping her distance, she was awful with close range and hand-to-hand. If she was ever in a situation like that then she would surely die. Sighing, she took the paper from him that had the address. "Alright, I'll see her." Even though she didn't know what to expect, she could feel some excitement bubbling in her stomach already. Getting up from her seat, she started heading out.

"And for the record, Isa. I will never be disappointed in you." Jona spoke as he got up from his own seat and started to head to his study. "If you think this is right then I'll put my trust in that."

"Thanks Jona - no, thanks dad, for everything." She replied and the door slammed behind her.

Jona, himself was glad that she didn't stay to see the old man weep like a baby. He would have been embarrassed. "They sure do grow up fast." He laughed as he shut the door to his study. "Or maybe I'm just getting old."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Isadora and Jona are the only characters I own. Fullmetal Alchemist isn't my baby.

* * *

><p>Between the sheet of paper in her hand and the building she stopped at, she wondered if Jona was finally losing it. "This can't be right…" She had no idea what a butcher shop had anything to do with her training, but it wasn't like she had anything to lose by knocking, right? Stepping up, she lightly knocked on the door and just waited. It didn't take long for someone to answer, but she was startled by the stature of them. It was intimidating and she wasn't liking it one bit. "A-ah, um, I'm looking for Izumi." She spoke while straining to look up at him. If she thought she was tall then next to this man she was sorely mistaken. However, it looked like she had gotten the right place because the man called for her and disappeared and was greeted by a woman who didn't look the least bit happy to see her.<p>

"Yes, what do you want?" Izumi asked getting straight to business.

"Jona told me to come here." Isadora said, "I want you to train me how to fight. It's the only way to achieve my goal." She looked her straight in the eyes. She wanted to prove that she wasn't afraid of the decisions that she was making.

Izumi said nothing and only walked back into the house leaving the door open. Was she supposed to walk in? Was she being invited? As she pondered all of these questions while just standing there unsure the woman yelled at her to come inside. Isadora did not hesitate to follow orders. There wasn't any talk about the training or whether or not she would teach her. She stayed for lunch that was beautifully made and tea as she sat uncomfortably across from the woman when they settled in the living room.

Isadora didn't dare speak up, she just shifted in the silence. Maybe this hope was futile.

"So..tell me, child. What reason could you possible need to be trained by a housewife?" Izumi suddenly asked keeping her eyes closed as she sipped at her tea.

"I, um, I'm planning on being a State Alchemist in a year and I need to learn close combat."

"Hm." Was the noise Izumi made before putting down her cup. Leaning forward she laced her fingers as her chin rested. Dark eyes were focused on her now and frankly, it was making her more uncomfortable than she already was. "What reason do you have for becoming a dog?"

Her lips pursed for a minute before answering with: "I can't tell you, just that they have information I need. I can't give you details when I'm not sure if you'll report me to the authorities. Jona may trust you and while I know better than to question his judgement, I don't even know you." As the words were leaving her lips, she went from nervous and slightly afraid to almost half glaring at Izumi.

Again more silence filled the room, but this time it didn't last as long as before. The woman spoke about her own experience with The Gate and then Isadora shared her story. Well most of her story, she left out the fact that she wasn't human and the curse Truth left her with instead of taking the toll. She hoped Izumi wouldn't question her and she was pleased when she didn't.

"Funny thing is, I'm not sure if I want to go back to that place. I just...I just want to know what happen." She had gotten up from her seat and headed toward the window with arms crossed over her chest, "That alchemist promised me that he'd come back if I did this, but from what you've told me...that's not possible is it? I sacrificed my life for nothing. Just fancy tricks and lies." Her hands gripping tightly as she held herself. Trying to keep herself from falling apart in front of this woman. Not now...not here. Please. She shut her eyes trying not to let the tears fall down her cheeks. "It's my fault that he's dead and why he couldn't come back." The thought that haunted her for years was now leaving her lips.

"Stupid girl, alchemist are not gods and you were foolish enough to think otherwise." Isadora flinched at her harsh words.

"I don't need you telling me what I already know." She bit back, "I went in with every thought that it probably wouldn't work."

"And yet you still did it."

"What about you?! You committed the same sin as me! Don't act high and mighty!" Isadora yelled as she whipped wildly around to glare at Izumi. She could feel her heart racing and did her best to catch her breath. She didn't want to be looked down by this woman of all people. As if she needed a reminder of the idiotic decisions that had made. "You know what? Forget it. As if some old hag could teach me anything."

With those words, she let herself out or at least she tried to, but her path was blocked by two figures. A blonde haired boy and a suit of armor stood in her way, in an attempt to step past them. The woman had ordered them to grab her before she could escape. A small yelp left her lips as the armor grabbed hold and lifted her off the floor. Besides being confused, Isadora was scared out of her mind. What was going to happen to her?

No one said anything beside silent hand gestures of telling them to follow her out back where she was let go. "You two stand over there." Izumi demanded as she stepped up toward the blue eyed girl and before she could even conjure up a reaction, she felt a fist connect with her stomach just knocking the wind out of her. "Tsk. You have a lot guts calling me an old hag, I'll give you that."

An unimaginable pain coursed through her body, but it still was nothing compared to when she shifted between her tail and legs. Scrapping her fingers through the dirt, she forced herself to stand up. Isadora's only reply was a laugh, she probably looked hysterical as she felt, but she didn't know how else to reach.

Sticking a hand into her bra, she pulled out four vials of water as she poured them into her hand just clapping them together and just let the liquid spread up her arms and extend outward. She balled translucent fists just smirking at her. "Is that the best you've got, old hag?" She knew it was stupid to continue pushing her buttons, but with those words she ran at her full speed wildly throwing punches.

Two minutes. That's all it took for the woman to down the girl. Isadora's breaths were ragged as Izumi left her line of vision and was greeted by a blonde and the armor again. Even in her tiredness, she still found the strength to narrow her eyes at them - which was equally just as painful.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're an idiot." The blonde said as she offered a hand to help her up. Isadora had thought about refusing his help, but at this rate she doubt that she would be able to scrap herself off the ground. Groaning as she was brought up on her feet again, her footsteps wobbled. Without much of care, she just leaned herself up against the boy, "Woah, jeez, what were you even thinking? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Or something...yeah." When they settled her at least on the stairs, Isadora undid in her ponytail and let her hair drape like a curtain to hide just how badly she wanted to cry, "Dammit..maybe I should forget about combat...being a State Alchemist can't be all about fighting…" She mumbled as she clapped her moist hands and placed one on her arm as a silver glow began its work it's magic and heal some of the bruises that coated her arms and was about the only learned alchemy she knew, healing was something she picked up from books. Everything else? She had that since birth, but to not completely throw people off she gave the illusion of it.

She hadn't realized that in the process of semi fixing herself up that the boy was watching her. Eyes as wide as a deer in headlights, all she could do was stare back at him with a cocked brow.

"What?" Isadora snapped.

"You...You did alchemy without a circle." He replied.

Looking away from him she tried to stand up to leave, but her legs shook so much that she couldn't even fathom the idea of getting up. No, she wasn't going to answer anymore questions or tickle anymore curious brains. Just as he began speaking up Izumi had made her entrance again. Isadora's entire body froze at the sight of her, but she just walked past her toward the two boys. Isadora couldn't with her kill first, ask questions later method. Well, at least she wasn't the victim this time as the woman sent the boy flying.

Much to the two boys protest about her staying for what seemed like an extremely none of her business conversation. Of course she was shocked by everything she was learning about the two, Isadora wasn't sure what the heck to do anymore. Her entire visit was equally painful as it was awkward. While they all shared something in common, she still couldn't relate to them on the same level. She wasn't even the same species as them to begin with. Yet without further ado, she received the answer she had been waiting for all evening.

"I won't train you because you've already broken my rule," Izumi glanced briefly at her before looking at the boys, "And you two are expelled." While Isadora didn't react much, but boys look broken. "Now get out of my house and take that with you."

As all three were kicked out of the house, Isadora didn't hesitate to get a move on. She already had spent too much time faffing around for nothing and she sure as hell was going to have a stern talking to with Jona when she got home.

Yet her pace was so slow that Ed couldn't deal with it. Slinging her arm over his shoulder he mumbled, "Where do you live? We'll walk you home."

"Why?"

"Well...it is sort of our fault that you got roughed up." Alphonse replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Da, chert voz'mi eto! Vy pridurki!" She replied in her native tongue as the two looked confused at her outburst. She wanted to laugh, "Yeah, just keep going down this road until you hit the bookshop."

Once they reached the house, she invited them inside to be faced by a man that only went through so many series of emotions that it kind of just pissed her off toward the end when he started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Basically what she said: "Damn right it is! You assholes!" <strong>

**Ugh, this chapter has been through a series of endless changes, but I think that this is a good stopping point. I realize I keep ending with Jona cuteness because, well, he's an adorable old man. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'm going to try and post as often as I can. I have so many muse for this story since it's a combo of two things that I love so much. o u o**


End file.
